1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing ticks which includes two partially elastic gripping arms, wherein gripping jaws provided at the free ends of the gripping arms are pressed together with a defined closing force. The gripping jaws can be opened for receiving a tick by pressing against handle pieces integrally formed on the gripping arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the above-described type in the form of a cross-forceps is disclosed in EP 0 717 963 Al. In this known device, the gripping arms cross each other or intersect each other in such a way that the gripping jaws rest against each other under a pretensioning force and the mouth formed in this manner can be opened by overcoming the pretensioning force.
Similar cross-forceps for removing ticks are described in DE-GM 80 15 364 and DE 196 52 218 Al.
The manufacture and assembly of these known devices for removing ticks are relatively expensive and complicated.